The lynx and the wolverine story
by aireagle92
Summary: Sequel to Lynx the mutant, Matilda is still reeling from the fact her birth father is Logan; she has no idea that her father's missing past will be coming back for vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**"Young love, first love, is filled with deep emotion." – Anonymous**

* * *

Two teenagers walked quickly through the Met, both were dressed in casual but fancy, the boy was in a pair of khaki slim cut pants with a light blue collar, and dress shoes. His long black hair was pulled back into a bun, he stood about 5'9, and he had warm brown eyes. While the girl was in black lace overlay dress with a pair of black leggings with a pair of black converses and jean jacket. Her long dark brown hair was hanging in loose curls, and

"Clam down Leo." The girl said.

"I just haven't seen my mother and Father for a year," The boy said. "And they're going to love you."

"We hope soon." The girl said back.

"Don't talk like that," The boy said. "They are going to love you."

They kept walking towards the hall of North American mammals. As they reached the hall there were two older people waiting for them, the man was dress in black slacks and a green-collared button down shirt, and black dress shoes. The man and Leo had a similar face, he was quite tall and short black hair and brown eyes, while the woman was shorter, with long dark brown hair that was pulled into a braid, and she was in long black skirt with a light blue blouse. Her eyes were light hazel.

"There they are." The man said.

"Hello Father, Mother." Leo said.

"Hello my artist," The woman said pulling Leo into a tight hug and started to kiss his cheeks. "You have gown you are looking more and more like you're grandfather."

"Mom stop it." Leo said as his neck went red.

"Is Leo blushing?" I asked aloud.

"Stop it Matilda." Leo said.

"So this is the famous Matilda?" His Mother question. "She's quite beautiful."

I started to blush across my face.

"Who's blushing now?" Leo asked.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Shall we look that the hall?" Leo father asked.

"Of course dear." Leo's mother said taking his arm.

Leo offered his arm; I easily took it and started to walk through the hall. I looked to see a stuffed Wolverine crouching on the ground ready to kill an animal. While a stuffed Lynx stood above watching. I gripped Leo's arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just don't like the taxidermy animals." I said quietly.

"I understand," Leo said back. "But it's a way for people to see the animals."

I gave him a gentle smile back. We kept looking at the hall and started to head to the main hall of the museum. Most of the tourists were following the tour or going there own way, we followed the guided tour. Suddenly everyone freeze apart from Leo and I even his parents.

"I think we need to go," I said. "Something up."

"You think?" Leo asked looking at the T.V. I followed his look and saw the T.V.

"Breaking news. We're coming to you live from Washington, where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the white house. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one of more mutants." The news reporter said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 1 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**Ayame Chiyoko, and syrac123747 thanks for the Alert add and TheGallopingCupcake, and harrypotterseriesrocks thanks for the Fav add. **

* * *

"Well I think my parents like you." Leo said.

I just smiled at him, and lean against him. I was in jeans and grey shirt. While Leo was black jeans and green shirt, we were sitting the game room.

"Get a room." Paul said as he came into the room in jeans and black t-shirt.

"Really Paul grow up." I said back.

"I'm going to hit both of you if you don't stop." Abby said following Paul in wearing her normal grey jeans and black t-shirt.

"Abby tell your boyfriend to grow up." I said.

Paul and Abby had been dating for a few months now. I suddenly heard a motorcycle engine.

"I can't control him." Abby said back.

"I don't want to see any PDA." Paul said.

"That's it," I said getting up from the sofa; I gave Leo a kiss on the nose. "I need to deal with this."

Paul ran, making me give chase.

"You're not going to catch me!" Paul yelled.

I kept running after him as Logan came walking in.

"Paul you're dead." I said.

**Time Lapse**

"I still can't believe you ran after Paul." Abby said laughing as we headed those our dorm rooms.

"I can't believe you got me." Paul said spotting a bruised arm.

"Grow up." I said back.

"Never!" Paul yelled loudly causing us to laugh.

"It's funny." Mira said, her hair was shorter now, that when her base of her neck, she was wearing purple jeans and grey shirt, black converses.

"I don't care it hurt." Paul said back.

Abby give him a kiss on the cheek to shut him up.

"I'll see you in the morning." Abby said give Paul a kiss on the lips.

"No PDA!" I yelled at them causing Mira and Leo to laugh like crazy.

"Have sweet dreams." Leo said to me kissing my cheek.

"Same to you." I said back.

We went to our different ways.

"Well are you going tell him?" Abby asked.

"Tell your boyfriend that he's an idiot for going out with you." I heard Grace said aloud.

"Nice you see you to Grace." I said rolling my eyes.

"This is a private conversation," Abby said. "So buzz off."

"That's quite rude dear sister." Grace said back.

"I don't care sister." Abby said back.

"The two of you stop it," I said grabbing Abby and dragged her away. "You really shouldn't give you her fuel for that fire."

"I know but she just makes me so mad," Abby said back. "Anyway back to the question at hand are you going tell him?"

"Abby I can't just go up and say Hey by the way I'm your daughter." I said.

"Whatever you say Matt, but you need to do something about it." Abby said.

"I'll sleep on it." I said back.

"You like never sleep." Mira said.

"I do sleep." I said back.

"Like three hours some night." Mira said.

I just rolled my eyes. Mira was being true lately I have not been sleeping much I have been reading in the library, I have a key just a few nights ago I've been reading The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka.

"Are you going to sleep this night?" Abby asked.

"I'll try." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

I could hear Abby was snoring and Mira were sleeping peaceful. I had mangled to get three hours of sleep. I quietly changed into a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt. I gripped my shoes in my hands and slipped out to read some "Little Woman" I fished out a flash light and flipped it on and started to read. I was happily reading when I heard the blades of a helicopter. I stop for a second listen more closely and I heard it getting closer. I quickly turned the flashlight off and headed back into the dorm room I looked through the window and saw about three helicopters coming towards the school.

"What the heck?" I asked aloud causing Abby to jump a little and when still again. I quickly went into getting Abby and Mira up mode. "Wake up!"

"It's too early." Abby moaned.

"Abby it's important they are three army looking helicopters coming this way." I said quickly.

"What?" Abby asked jumping up. "Why are you dress?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Get Mira up." Abby said.

I quickly when to shake Mira.

"You need to get up!" I called.

"No." Mira said sleepy.

I saw a glass of water by her, I focused and brought the water and drop it in her face. Causing her to scream at me and tackle me.

"Mira stop its important," Abby said quickly. "Matt hears helicopters."

Mira quickly hopped up.

"Are we going to do?" Mira asked.

"We need to tell Logan." I said quickly.

"He's not going to believe us." Mira said quickly.

"We need to try," I said as I heard more the helicopters were landing. "Quiet there in the school."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked.

"Yes." I said back.

I put my ear to the door to hear many footsteps suddenly Theresa let out a sonic scream causing all three of us to cover our ears. Mira took a breath and second Mira appeared and ran out to see what was going on Theresa scream suddenly stop.

"Let's go." Abby said.

We bolted running, chaos erupted I stop them as we reached a passage. I listened and look to see nothing.

"Clear," I said we kept moving we reached the group of us. "Where's Grace and her dorm mates?"

"They must be in their dorms still." Abby said getting worried.

"Follow the others I'll get them." I said back.

"But Matt is dangerous," Mira said. "And why would you help Grace."

"It's the right thing to do." I said.

"Be careful." Abby said.

"Of course I will be." I said back running back towards the chaos. I crashed into somebody, I was about to attack.

"Matt its okay it's Bobby." I heard Bobby said.

I relax at once.

"I mean to get to Grace's dorm." I said trying to get away from Bobby.

"I already saw Grace and her dorm mates got to the passage way." John said.

I followed them as Rouge came running towards us.

"Rouge." Bobby called.

"Bobby," Rouge said back. "This way."

We followed Rouge we suddenly came to a sudden stop as we Soldiers at the window, causing it to blow up sending glass everywhere. We quickly ran the other way heading towards the main foyer, Rouge frozen when she saw the bodies of the soldiers.

"Come on." Bobby said as we started to run towards the front door only to have been thrown open by soldiers.

I prepared myself for the pain, when I heard someone yelled. I looked up to see Logan come flying down. Easily killing all the soldiers.

"Let's go," He ordered walking towards the front door only to have a helicopter light shine in. "Come on this way."

We quickly ran following Bobby, who hit the wall.

"This is it." Bobby said opening the passageway.

John quickly jumped in, Bobby pushed me in, and Bobby ran in with Rogue behind him.

"Logan!" Rouge yelled as he closed the door.

"You wanna shot me?" I heard Logan yelled. "Shot me!"

"Don't shoot him!" I heard Someone yelled back. "Not yet Wolverine?"

"This is stupid we should be running." John said.

"Shut up John," Rouge said back. "Logan just save us."

"Hush I'm listing." I muttered.

"Let's go." Bobby said dragging me away.

"How long has it been?" I heard the male voice asked. "Fifteen years?"

"How can you heard them?" John asked.

"I just can." I said back.

"Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta do something. They're gonna kill him." Rouge said.

"He can handle himself. Let's go." John said.

"Bobby!" Rouge said. "Please."

We ran back.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals," I heard the male voice. "Even animals as unique as you."

"Who are you?" I heard Logan asked back.

"Don't you remember?" The male voice asked back.

Bobby had put his hand out and created an ice wall between Logan and the man.

"No! No!" Logan yelled hitting the ice.

"Logan, come on." Rouge said. "Let's go."

Logan put his hand the shadows hand.

"Logan." Bobby said.

"Go! I'll be fine." He shouted back.

"But we won't." Rouge said.

I could see the shadow was holding something that was whining and beeping.

"Go. Keep going." Logan ordered as Rouge and Bobby both step back. We ran down the passage, Bobby suddenly stop and started to climbed up, we quickly followed landing us in the garage Bobby ran head turned on the light and ran to Cyclops car.

"All right, Get in, Get in!" Logan yelled.

"I'm driving." John yelled thankfully Logan grabbed him.

"Hey maybe next time." He said.

I slipped in pass John to be the middle.

"Hey." John muttered.

"Grow up." I muttered back.

Bobby gave us a look.

"This is Cyclops' car." Bobby said.

"Oh yeah." Logan said getting one his metal claws and pushing into the key slot and getting the car engine to roar to life.

We all pretty quiet I was still trying to figure out what happen.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan said quickly.

"Who is he?" Rouge asked.

"I can't remember." Logan said back.

Rouge suddenly took the dog tag off her arm and when to hand it back to Logan.

"Here this is yours." She said.

John suddenly pushed me, causing me to be pushed into Bobby.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." John said pushing the radio button.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked as the car was filled with NSync's Bye Bye Bye.

Causing everyone to groan, John thankfully was able to turn it off.

"I don't think that's the CD player." John said.

I heard something beep.

"Whoa," Logan muttered. "Sit down."

"Where we going?" John asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston," Logan said. "We'll head that way."

"My Parents live in Boston." Bobby said.

"Good." Logan said.

"Why are you in normal clothes?" Bobby asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered quietly.

We speed towards Boston.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 2 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**_syrac123747 thanks for the awesome review._**

**_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"  
__[Chorus:]_  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way **

**_- Lady Gaga_**

**Just a word to the wise, I start school tomorrow so I'm just going to tell you guys I'm probably will not be posting anything for a bit.**

* * *

I am guessing I fell asleep, because I felt a freezing hand on my face causing me to jump.

"That's not funny." I muttered looking at Bobby smirking face.

"I needed to wake you up," Bobby said back. We followed Bobby up and into his house. "Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home? I'll try to find you some clothes, don't burn anything."

I sat on fireplace thinking, watching John with a warily eyes, Bobby wanted me to stay close to him if he set something on fire. I could put it out. Thankfully there all changed into the borrowed clothes I heard a car pull up, meaning Bobby's family were home meaning there was going to be chaos. I stood next to John while Bobby, Rouge, and his family sat on the sofa and fireplace Logan was in the doorway.

"So, uh..." Bobby mom started to say. "When did you first know you were a…"

"A mutant?" John asked.

"Would you cut that out?" Bobby Mom asked meaning his lighter.

"You have to understand…" Bobby Dad started to say as John closed his lighter again. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby is gifted." Rouge said.

"We know that," His Dad said. "We just didn't realize he was…"

"We still love you, Bobby," His Mom said. "It's just this mutant problem is a little…"

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked.

"Complicated." Bobby Mom said.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" Bobby Dad asked.

"Art." Logan said back.

I bit my tongue not to laugh.

"Well, you should see what Bobby can do." Rouge said.

His Mom took a slip of her hot tea as Bobby focused on the tea and touch it creating ice.

"Bobby." His mom said looking at the now frozen tea.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said.

His Mom quickly put the frozen tea as the cat when to lick it, causing John and me to laugh. Bobby's brother Ronny quickly got up and left clearly angry.

"Oh. Ronny!" His Mom called. "This is all my fault."

"Actually, they discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault." John said.

I gave John a look, and pushed my elbow into his gut.

"That's not help." I said softly.

Bleeping started to happen; it was coming from Logan pocket.

"Oh, it's for me." Logan said pulling out that weird metal thing and quickly walked out.

"Bobby…" Bobby Mom said. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

"I'm sorry we were born this way and you should respect and love your son regardless." I said.

John gave me a sideways smile; Bobby gave a dirty look I rolled my eyes back at him.

"No one's left, Jean," I heard Logan said. "Soldiers came. Some of them escaped. I'm not sure about the rest. Boston, with Bobby Drake's family And storm? Make it fast."

As Logan started too walked back in, he stop for a second. He suddenly came back in and shut the screen door.

"We have to go now." Logan said.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Now!" Logan ordered, causing all of us to move quickly.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rouge asked again.

We followed Logan to met with a lot of cops.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" one of them yelled.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Ronny." Bobby said.

"I said drop the knives." The cop ordered again.

"Open the door!" I heard from behind us. "Break it!" followed by the sound of glass breaking and a scream causing us to looked back. "Turn around, Up! Against the wall."

"Okay!" One of Bobby parents yelled.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan said.

"Put the knives down." The cop said back.

"I can't," Logan said. "Look," he when to show them then the cop shot in the head causing him to drop and Rouge to scream.

"All right the rest of you, on the ground now," The cop ordered. All of us quickly kneel apart from John; tears were streaking down my face. "Look, kid I said on the ground."

"We don't want to hurt you, kid." The female cop said.

"If you didn't want to hurt us then why did you shoot him?" I asked knowing angry was slipping out.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked opening his lighter. "I'm the worst one." He suddenly threw a giant fireball at one of the cops sending him flying back; he did the same thing to the female cop and ones behind us. John went a crazy fireball after fireball free throw a cop car came driving down as John threw another fireball. He kept going.

"John stop!" I yelled.

Rouge had pulled her glove off and made skin-to-skin contact, making him gasp and the fire stop as Rouge put her other hand out putting the fires out. John was falling to his knees; I saw the bullet getting pushed out of Logan head causing me to breathe. The wind started whistle, I looked up to see the blackbird was landing. We quickly stood, John was giving Rouge a look. Logan quickly stood up, cracking his neck, he gave John a look and John gave him a smirked. As we ran to the blackbird I saw the cop that shoot Logan freak out when he saw Logan was standing, Bobby looked back at his house as we ran up the stairs John was ahead of me, he came to a sudden causing me to crash into him.

"Guten tag." I heard I looked pass him to see a blue mutant tail included.

The others walked pass, I quickly slipped into a seat and bucked in.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked.

"Kurt Wagner," The blue mutant said. "But in the Munich circus, I was known as "the Incredible Nightcrawler"...

"Yeah, save it. Storm?" Logan asked.

"We're outta here." Storm said back.

The cabin shocked, as we took off.

"Whoa." Logan said.

Bobby looked out the window giving the house he was raised one last sorrowed looked. My heart was breaking for him.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 3 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**********_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

* * *

I honestly had no idea how long we were in the jet.

"How far are we?" Logan asked leaning over Dr. Grey chair.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now." I heard Dr. Grey said back.

"I've got two signals approaching," I heard Storm said. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet," I heard a woman through the cabin. "Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base. You have 10 seconds to comply."

"Wow. Somebody's angry." Storm said.

"I wonder why." Logan said looking at John.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you…" The Woman said. "To Hanscom Air Force base. Lower your altitude now. Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning.

The fighter jets pulled back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered.

"They're falling back," Storm said beeping starting to ring. "They're marking us."

"What?" Logan asked.

"They're gonna fire." Storm said. "Hang on!"

Logan quickly moved going back to his seat. Storm turned the thrusters on sending Logan into the ground, he mangled to get into seat. The rest of us quickly buckled are selves in. Rouge was trouble with her buckled.

"I gotta shake 'em." Storm said making the blackbird do a loop, I grip on the seat.

"Please don't do that again." John said quickly.

"I agree," Logan said. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

The cabin got darker, meaning Storm was messing with the weather. I gripped the seat move. As soon as the darkest can it went it became sunny again.

"Everybody okay back there?" Dr. Grey asked.

"No."Logan said as the beeping started again.

"Oh, my God," Storm said suddenly. "There's two of 'em," Fear slipped into me. "There's one more. Jean."

She gapsed. "Oh, God!" She called.

The mission hit the back of the blackbird making everyone scream and had the black bird going into a nose drive. Rouge suddenly scream and when flying through the hole.

"Rouge!" Bobby yelled trying to grab her.

"No!" Logan yelled.

The Alarm blaring, in our ears as we went flying down Nightcrawler suddenly disappeared, and appeared back with Rouge in his arms. We still when flying down lowing attitude, we watched as the metal hole closed itself.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"It's not me." Jean said back.

We suddenly stop my hands were snow white. I looked down the way to see Magneto, Mystique, and Aidan smiling at us.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" I heard Magneto asked.

**Time Lapse**

We landed for the night, something about fixing the engines. I sat next to the tent, watching the stars I forced myself into a loner position.

"You know you should stay with the others." I heard Aidan said as she came over. Her hair was longer going to her butt she was in ripped jeans and a black t-shirts with black tied up boots. She had the same jacket.

"Leave me alone Aidan." I said not looking at her.

"I'm worrying about you Mei." Aidan said back.

"If you worried about me then why did you let Mystique shoot me?" I asked getting mad.

"I didn't know she was going to do it." Aidan said.

"Saw it her or you who threw me to the water?" I asked.

"Mystique ordered me to do it," Aidan said. "I knew there was something more powerful then you seem."

"Aidan I don't care," I said back. "Let me alone."

"Thank you." I heard Rouge said to Nightcrawler.

"Bitte Schon." I heard Nightcrawler said back.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I heard Rouge asked.

"I could take a closer look." I heard Nightcrawler said.

"His name is Colonel William Stryker." I heard Magneto said. "And he invaded your mansion for one purpose: he wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it." I heard Jean said.

"Which I think is the only reason why our friend's still alive." I heard Magneto said.

"Oh, my God." I heard Storm said.

"Now, what are you all so afraid of?" I heard Logan asked.

"While Cerebro is working Charles' mind is connected," Magneto said. "To every living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group let's say, mutants, for example he could kill us all."

"Wait a minute." I heard Storm said. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?"

"Because I told him," I heard Magneto said. "I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

"So who's this Stryker anyway?" I heard Dr. Grey asked.

"He's a military scientist," I heard Magneto said back. "He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem if you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine? You don't remember, do you? Just like you don't remember that you have a daughter in this very camp."

"What?" I heard Logan asked.

"He's knows." I muttered.

"William Stryker, the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones it carries his signature." I heard Magneto said.

"But the professor," I heard Logan said.

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own," I heard Magneto said. "He gives you more credit than I do."

"Why do you need us?" I heard Storm asked.

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base," I heard Magneto said. "That Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro. But, we don't know where this base is and I believe one of you might."

"The Professor already tried." I heard Logan said.

"Once again you think it's all about you." I heard Magneto said back.

"Oh… Hello," I heard Nightcrawler said. "I didn't mean to snoop."

"Just try and relax." I heard Dr. Grey said back.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked.

"It's nothing you need to know about." I said back.

"Just for the record I know that you're Wolverine daughter." She whispered.

"Piss off." I growled letting hand become a fist.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." Aidan said creating a fist herself, flames were hissing.

"I said let me alone." I said back as water started to slither to me.

"Maybe I don't want to." Aidan said suddenly have a fireball in her hand.

I growled letting the water to curl around my arms I was pulled back.

"Stop it." I heard Logan said.

"Yes Wolverine stops two girls from talking." I heard Magneto said.

"You call that talking," I heard Logan said. "I call that fighting."

"You can let me go," I said. "I'm not going to fight her."

"Come on." Logan said dragging me away.

Aidan smirked at me.

"By the way Wolverine, she your daughter." Aidan said

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 4 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**************_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**************__****_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**Ayame Chiyoko thanks for the review. **

**"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." **  
**― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.**

* * *

I could not believe her; she is on my hit list for the rest of her and mine life. Logan frozen with me, I managed to break free from Logan grip. I growled at Aidan and walked away. I sat on the ground talking with Rouge.

"Call it a hidden blessing," Rouge said to me. "He was going to find out sooner or later."

"Rouge you don't get it," I said back. "I wanted to tell him at the right moment it's not good."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Rouge said back. "Logan is a good man."

"I hope." I said Rouge gave me a smile and headed towards her tent.

"Hey." I heard Jean said.

"Hey." I heard Logan said back.

"You okay?" I heard Jean asked.

"Yeah." I heard Logan answered.

"You sure?" I heard Jean asked again.

"How we doing?" I heard Logan asked.

"Not good," I heard Jean said back. "It'll take four or five hours before I can get it off the ground."

"That's not what I meant." I heard Logan said.

I covered my ears not wanting to hear anymore, I quickly walked into my tent and slipped in.

**Time Lapse**

We were heading towards Alkali Lake; I refused to sit by Magneto, Mystique, or Aidan. Even through John was. Logan was grabbing his gloves.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rouge asked as they were looking at one of the uniforms.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby asked.

"They're on order." Logan said. "Should arrive in a few years." As he pushed the uniform holder back.

Magneto and Mystique were talking, and Magneto was laughing.

"We love what you've done with your hair." Magneto said.

Rouge gave him a look and pulled her glove off, thankfully, Bobby grabbed her.

"Hey, hey," Bobby said. "Come on. Let's go." He pulled her towards the cabin, Mystique smiled at them.

John was flicking his lighter open and close.

"So, they say you're the bad guy." John said as he kept clicking his lighter.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto asked.

"That's a dorky-looking helmet," John said. "What's it for?"

Aidan quickly got up and came to sit next down to me.

"Look I'm sorry," Aidan said. "But he needed to know."

"Save it." I said back getting up and walked away, and sat in the cabin.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I don't like be around them." I said.

"I understand." Rouge said back.

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me," I heard Magneto said. "From the real bad guys. What's your name?"

"John." I heard John said.

"What's your real name, John?" I heard Magneto asked.

"Pyro." I heard John said.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro," I heard Magneto said. "Much like Aidan."

"I can only manipulate the fire," I heard John said. "I can't create it."

"You are a god among insects," I heard Magneto said. "Never let anyone tell you different."

It got very quiet back there I refused to look back.

**Time Lapse**

We had finally landed.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam," Storm said showing us a 3D map of the ground. "This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain. They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance." Logan said.

"Mm-hmm and this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground," Storm said. "Now, this is recent water activity."

"If we go in there Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Nightcrawler.

"No. I have to be able to see where I'm going," Nightcrawler said. "Otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go. I have a hunch he'll want me alive." Logan said.

"Wolverine, whoever goes into the dam," Magneto said. "Needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

"I'll take my chances." Logan said back.

"But I won't." Magneto said looking at Mystique.

She quickly changed into Logan, and walked down the spillway, about ten minutes later.

"I'm in." She said through the Comlink.

"She's good." Logan said.

"You have no idea." Magneto said.

"The four of you have to stay here." Storm said.

"Understood." Bobby said for all of us.

They left including Aidan. I disappeared into the back of the jet sleep was calling me.

**Time Lapse**

I woke suddenly feeling a shift in the water.

"The dam" I muttered.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing." I answered back.

"Could I talk to you in private for a second?" John asked.

"Sure," I said stretching. "What is it?"

"So that Aidan chick is she dating anyone?" John asked.

I gave him a look of really.

"Hell I know." I said back.

"Thanks," John said. We sat waiting to hear from them, I was getting bore but I waited. "That's it." He quickly got up pulling on a jacket.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit," John said walking to the open stairs. "I'm going in there."

"John, they told us to stay here." Rouge said back.

"You always do as you're told?" John asked.

We said nothing and John kept walking away.

"Let me go and talk to him." I said going to grab a jacket Bobby gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't it not worth it," Bobby said. "Once John makes up his mind its set."

"Well I'm going out anyway I need some fresh air," I said. "I'll stay by the jet."

Bobby just gave me a smile; I quickly climbed down and walked around the jet breathing. I suddenly heard a cat cried I looked up to see a lynx a beautiful one with long silvery brown fur and black spots it tips of ears were alert, it looked up and me our eyes met, it eyes were beautiful golden. A pain suddenly ripped through me causing me to scream I gripped my head praying for the pain to go away I fell to my knees. I looked up to see the lynx was watching me. It felt like each cell in my body was being popped. As soon as the pain came, it was gone. I took my hands off my ears and look up to see the lynx was watching me with curiosity. It gave cry at me and walked away.

"Mattie are you okay?" Rouge asked as she came to my view.

"Yeah, I think." I said rubbing my head I heard an alert.

"Let's go." Rouge said.

I quickly followed her back into blackbird.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine really," I said. "The dam is breaking."

"What how do you know?" Bobby asked.

"The water pressure is getting bad and I heard an alarm." I said.

"We need to help them." Rouge said going to the controls of the blackbird.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bobby asked.

"No," Rouge said. "The best I can think of."

Rouge mangled to great the blackbird up in the air and flew it over. Crashing it, Bobby quickly hit the button to open the door. Leo came running up, with the others. Storm came running up pass us. Leo suddenly had me in a tight hug, I give one equally back we quickly sat down in the back.

"It's okay, Rouge. It's okay," I heard Storm said. "You can let go, honey. Let go."

Dr. Grey and Professor Summer came up, Dr. Grey were leaning on him.

"Go. I'll be fine." I heard Dr. Grey said.

"You sure?" I heard Professor Summer asked.

"Yeah." Dr. Grey said back.

"I was worried that they got you." Leo said quietly.

"I thought you got away." I said back, hugging him again.

"Scott, we've got to get to Washington," I heard Professor Xavier said. "I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake." Logan finally came up with Artie.

"Bobby." Logan said.

"I got'im." Bobby said grabbing him.

"You okay?" I heard Dr. Grey asked.

"I am now," I heard Logan said back. The cabin went black. "What's wrong?"

"Vertical thrusters are off-line." Professor Summer said.

"So fix 'em." Logan said back.

"I'm trying." Professor Summer said.

"Has anyone seen John?" Rouge asked loudly.

"Pyro?" Logan asked. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto." Dr. Grey said.

"They're functioning, but I don't know how long they're going to last." I heard Storm said.

"I'm trying to override it's not responding." I heard Professor Summer said. "Come on!"

"Oh, no, we've lost the power." Storm said.

"There's power in the fuel cells, we're just not connecting." Professor Summer said.

I watched as Dr. Grey was watching everyone and suddenly turned

"Scott the engine control system is shot," Storm said. "All of it."

"Where's the override?" Professor Summer asked.

"It's gonna take time." Storm said back.

Leo kept me in a hug, knowing we were probably not going to survive. I dinged my face deeper. The lights kicked back on, causing me to look up from Leo's hug. I felt a giant wave was coming towards us. I gripped Leo's arms and focus on the water stop, the pain was getting worst. I could feel Dr. Grey telling me to let go. I let it go as a memory came back.

**Flashback.**

_I could see a woman above me smiling down at me with long brown hair and bright hazel eyes she was wearing a purple and blue dress. _

"_Hello, my little one." She said picking me up and hug me. _

"_Georgia Irvine__!" I heard from ahead. _

"_That us little one." She said to me. _

**End Flashback.**

I still had a death grip on Leo as the fog disappeared from my eyes.

"Matt are you okay?" He asked softly.

I looked around to see the other students were sleeping Professor Summer was crying quietly. I let Leo arms go and leaned my head on his shoulder and allowed peace to come over me.

**Time Lapse**

The sky started to thunder as we appeared in the oval office all in our x-men outfits.

"Good morning, Mr. President," Professor Xavier said. "Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone."

"Who are you people?" The president asked as we walked closer.

"We're mutants." Professor Xavier said.

"My name is Charles Xavier," Professor Xavier said. "Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand." The President said.

"Rouge," Professor Xavier said she quickly placed the folder on the President's desk. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker."

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." Professor Xavier said.

"I've never seen this information." The President said.

"I know." Professor Xavier said.

"Then you also know I don't respond well to threats." The President said back.

"Mr. President, this is not a threat," Professor Xavier said. "This is an opportunity there are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike who believe that a war is coming. You will see from the those files that some have already tried to start one and there have been casualties. Losses on both sides, Mr. President what you were about to tell the world is true, this is a moment a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours."

"We'll be watching." Logan said as the thunder clapped and we disappeared from the oval office.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 5 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**************_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**************__****_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**************__****_mandakazemaru thanks for the review._**

**"Any Man can be a father but it takes someone special to be a Dad" - Anne Geddes.**

**"So Father, be good to your daughters" - John Mayer.**

* * *

I was happy to be back at the mansion, but to a sense of normal. Abby had launched herself into hugging me, and I happily hug her back. As we walked towards class, dressed in my norm jeans and black t-shirt.

"I'm just grateful we're back." Abby said head to toe in black.

I just rolled my eyes at her as we kept walking. Logan was waiting, wearing jeans, boots, and leather jacket with a green button up shirt.

"Could we talk?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "Abby go ahead."

"You sure?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," I said Abby walked ahead from me. "Who want to talk? Talk."

"In private," Logan said, I let Logan lead into an empty classroom. "Look it's hard for me to understand how you could be my daughter."

I took a breath. "Professor Xavier took a blood sample and test it and I guess he found common within both of our blood," I said. "And the fact I can heal rapidly."

"The blood sample could be faked." Logan said.

"I don't think Professor Xavier or Dr. Grey would fake it." I said.

"We're let Chuck prove it," Logan said.

"Just for the record Professor Xavier is the one who told me that you're my father," I said back knowing anger was slipping out. "I have class if were done with talk I'll be on my way."

Logan did not say anything, I quickly left ready to kill someone and sadly, Grace had to walk in front of me dressed in a short grey skirt and white blouse.

"What are you looking at freak?" She asked.

"I'm looking at a self center little girl who wants her daddy and mommy love!" I growled pushing past her and walked away.

Anger was rushing through my veins, mostly because Logan would not believe the fact I was his daughter in truth I did not care but the fact he would not take my word just made me want to punch someone. I kept walking finally reaching the outside and climbed the tree that had become my sanctuary. I watched the trees as they danced with the wind, I focused and created water visible I started to play with it letting it go around my fingers much like a playfully spite, I took a breath and the water took the form of a fairy letting it fly around me making me feel better.

**Time Lapse**

"Look Matilda," Logan said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear Logan," I said back. "You made it pretty clear you don't want anything to do with me."

I found out that Professor Xavier had told Logan the truth and Logan had tried to get me to talk with him and I was not having any of it.

"Matilda," Logan said grabbing my upper arm. "Listen to me."

"Let me go," I growled pulling away from him. "I said let me go."

"Not till you listen to me." Logan growled, dragging me god knows every as I dung my heels into the ground which did not last for long, Logan gave me a hard pull causing my heels to loosen.

We finally came to a stop in an empty classroom. He finally let me go.

"Finally." I said rubbing my arm.

"Look I'm sorry for not believing you before," Logan said. "Chuck proved it and I'm truly sorry."

"I don't care anymore," I said. "Like I said before you don't care." I went to push pass him he grabbed my arm.

"Listen it hard for me to warp my mind over that you're daughter or that I have a daughter at all," Logan said. "But I will try to be a good dad honest."

"Thanks I guess," I said sarcastic. "Are you going to want a hug or something?"

**Time Lapse**

"Okay let's see if we can find a Georgia Irvine?" I asked myself as I started to type the name into Google's search engine and clicked the search bar. The page changed showing a two site of web pages showing Georgia Irvine 1 was in North Dakota right by the Canada border and the other was in Virginia. I clicked the North Dakota one and quickly wrote the info down in my notebook, I did the same with the other one.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked making me jump like ten feet in the air.

She was in ripped up black jeans and a light blue blouse.

"Don't do that," I said. "Jesus you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Mira said. "But what are you doing?"

"Just looking some stuff up." I said quickly closing the window

"Oh like what? Mira asked.

"Why are you so noisy?" I asked grabbing my books hiding the address.

"Just wondering what you're doing." Mira said back.

I just gave Mira a look.

"I was just looking random things up," I said. "I'll see you later I need to call my Mom."

"Don't do anything crazy to her." Mira said back.

"Of course I wouldn't." I said.

Leo suddenly appeared, grabbing my arm and spin me around causing me crashed into his chest.

"Hello Matt." He said kissing me.

"Hey," I said back. "Someone is happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you," He said. "Come to lunch with me?"

"Sure," I said back. "I just need to call my Mom but I'll do that after lunch."

Leo pulled away and offered his arm.

"My lady?" He asked.

"Of course my kind sir." I answered slipping my arm into his and we headed towards the café.

**Time Lapse**

"Could you please send me a copy of the record?" I asked through the phone.

"Are you sure about this dear?" I heard Mom asked back.

"Mom I need to know," I said back. "I mean I found out who was my birth dad. I just want to know who is my birth mom is."

"Fine I'll make a copy of it," I heard Mom said back. "And send it to you through the mail okay."

"Thanks mom," I said back. "I really apprised it love you."

"I love you too." I heard Mom said back.

We hung up I took a breath and headed towards my dorm room waiting for the letter.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 6 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**************_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts and written words_

* * *

I watched as the mail came in, hoping that Mom sent the letter. "Matt you got mail." Abby said holding a white envelope.

"Thanks," I said grabbing it out her hand. "I've been waiting for it."

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Just some stuff," I answered. "I'll see you later."

I quickly headed up to my dorm, going for the desk. I open the letter and gently took out the birth certificate, I looked seeing my name I looked at the mother to see Georgia R. Irvine and the father was blank, I already knew that was Logan. I pulled my notebook out and looked at both names seeing that the one in North Dakota had a R while the one in Virginia had an O instead. Therefore, I erased the Virginia address. I looked once more at the North Dakota one finding the address and deciding I needed to find out if this Georgia R. Irvine was in fact my mother.

**Time Lapse**

Night had fallen over the mansion and everyone had gone to bed including myself.

**Dream**

_As I turned in my bed, rolling off and landed in something wet and cold, I open my eyes to see snow and a forest around me. _

_"What the hell?" I asked aloud looking around, my bed was there like someone had moved it to this forest._

_I looked up to the night sky to see the great bear, the lynx and a crescent moon giving off an orange glow. _

_"You can run but you can't hide little cub!" I heard a deep male voice call. Fear slipped through me, I ran from the voice and saw a green sign at said Antler 10 miles I kept running and saw a log cabin ahead. Suddenly I was thrown into the snow. "Found you!" The male voice yelled. _

**End of Dream**

I woke up gasping and sweating, it felt so real the male voice I knew it but I couldn't place it. My heart was beating like crazy. I quietly got up and open the notebook to see.

_Georgia R. Irvine_

_68 Antler Creek Road_

_Antler, North Dakota 58711_

_USA_

A chill went through me this was the place I had a dream about, I needed to find out I quickly pulled out a duffel and packed quickly and quietly, I packed a few pairs of jeans some warm shirts and a green parka. I pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

"I'm sorry for doing this but I need to find out the truth of my mother, again I'm sorry."

_- Matilda._

I pulled on my jeans and a black t-shirt; I made my bed and placed the note on the pillow, grabbed the bag making sure that I had 100 bucks on me. I put my shoes in the bag and quietly walked out of the room. As I walked, listening to every sound.

**Time Lapse**

I sat on the greyhound bus heading towards North Dakota believing that I had found my birth mother, I watched, as the landscape became forests. I gripped my duffel tightly, I knew I was going to walk the rest of the way the bus was going to let us out at Westhope, The bus finally stopped I quickly climbed off, looked at the map, and started to walk west. I reached a forest, I started to walk next to it, and suddenly a car came flying down the road. It caused me to slip into the forest; I started to walk through the woods. I suddenly heard a loud growl causing me to freeze; I looked behind me to see Sabertooth, I froze. He smiled at me evilly.

"Hello cub," He said simply walking towards me for each step closer he took made me take a step back. We kept doing this stupid dance; I came to a sudden stop as my back hit tree bark. "Nowhere to run cub."

Fear slipped through me, as I slapped water against him sending him flying back I ran through the forest, I could hear him following me. I kept running and suddenly was slammed into the snow, I heard him growl above me.

"Sabertooth do not kill her," I heard a female voice order. "We need her alive so Logan will come."

"You got lucky cub." He growled at me, getting off me and pulled me up, I saw who the woman was.

She had to be Native American, with tan skin and long black hair; she was in black skinny jeans, brown lace-up snow boots, with a long grey coat.

"Sorry but I need to do this." She said and suddenly I blacked out.

**Logan P.O.V.**

"What do you mean she just left?" I asked ready to gut someone.

"I'm afraid Matilda left when everyone was asleep," Chuck said getting me even angrier. "We will find her Logan I can promise you that," There was a knock on the door. "Yes come in."

One of Matilda friends, Mira I think her name is came in.

"I just remember Matilda was looking up someone named Georgia Irvine." Mira said.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell me," Mira said. "Honestly."

"Thank you." Chuck said.

"No problem." Mira said and walked back out.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I will try Cerebro." Chuck said and like that, he left.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered still mad.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 7 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**************_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**************__****_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**************__****_Pesephone-De-Nae and Red Serge thanks for the alert add and Sky Howlett thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

Chuck was looking for Matilda, as I walked thinking even more like I was ready to kill someone. Why would she just leave us like that, it is stupid. I suddenly heard the main door being knocked on. I quickly walked to the door, even thou Storm beat me to it and opened it.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"I heard this is a school for gifted people," I heard a female voice. "My sister goes here."

"Who's your sister?" Storm asked.

"Matilda Hawley." I heard the girl said back.

"_Does that mean I have another daughter?_" I thought.

"Please come in." Storm said opening the door more, so I could see a girl with long golden blonde hair and light grey eyes. She was dressed in jeans, a grey sweater, and black converses. She was carrying a large green duffel she quickly walked in.

"Where's Matilda?" the girl asked.

"Well she is currently not here at the moment." Storm said as one of Matilda's other friends Abby I believed came into view dressed in all black.

"Hey you're Mia, Matt's little sister." She said quickly coming over.

"And you're Abby," Mia said back. "Where's Mattie?"

"Well she's not here, she disappeared." Abby said.

"What?" Mia asked getting angry her hair started to float with a wind, her knuckles became white, and all the papers on the table went flying off.

"Mia calm down," Abby said. "We will get her back."

The wind quickly disappeared Mia had a nosebleed.

"Do you remember where Matilda was going?" I asked.

"Something about finding her birth mother." Mia said back.

**Mattie P.O.V.**

I could smell fire but I refused to open my eyes, I was not going to let them know I was up.

"You didn't have to hit her that hard." I heard the woman say.

"She was going to fight back." I heard Sabretooth said.

"I understand that but still, we need her to be alright or Wolverine will kill us even more." I heard the woman said back.

I was suddenly pushed with a large boot.

"Wake up kid," I heard Sabertooth say. I slowly open my eyes, blinks a few times and saw that I was in a cave, Sabertooth was standing over me. "You hungry?" I refused to talk to him, I just looked at the rocks instead. "I'm talking to you kid."

"Sabertooth leave her alone." The woman said back.

Sabertooth gave me a look and walked back towards the woman and the fire. I went to move but I heard the sounds of chains, I looked down to see my hands were chained together.

"Look I'm sorry for having you be chained up but we need to make sure you don't go running away." The woman said coming towards me.

"This is kidnapping." I growled.

"I understand you don't know what's going on," The woman said. "Logan needs to stand for his past and sadly you are being used to bring him here."

"I'm sorry to tell you but I don't think Logan will come." I said back.

"I'm sorry too but I know for a fact that Logan will come." The woman said back.

She then walked away, I was still ready to kill someone, but I kept pulling at the chains.

"Fight with them all you want," Sabertooth said. "There made with some of the strongest metal there is."

I growled at him, and kept pulling; I could feel blood was slipping down my wrists, down my fingers and dropped to the ground.

**Time Lapse**

The fire had gone down to the ashes; Sabertooth was snoring while the woman was sleeping. I took a breath and focused on the water around me, it started to form. I focused the water on the chains. After twenty minutes one of the chains came, I quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground. Another twenty minutes I got the other one-off, I quietly started to walk towards the entryway. Sabertooth moved I froze holding my breath. He stopped, I moved quickly getting out of the cave, night had fallen I let instinct take over and I ran. I started to look for a way to get off the ground, I passed trees left and right. I came to a stop in a clearing and looked up to the night sky to see the great bear, the lynx and a crescent moon giving off an orange glow.

"You can run but you can't hide little cub!" I heard a deep male voice call. Fear slipped through me, and I ran from the voice I kept going I saw a green sign at said Antler 10 miles. I saw a log cabin. I was suddenly thrown into the snow. "Found you!" The male voice yelled over me.

Fear was coursing through my veins, the weight of him was suddenly off me.

"Get away from her you freak!" I heard a voice I knew. I looked up to see a middle age woman with long brown hair. She was wearing black jeans, black boots and a grey winter jacket, She came to my side. "We need to get moving now dear before that brute gets back up." She helped me up.

I looked in her face and saw her eyes were dark grey she had a small nose. I quickly followed her; she suddenly threw me down as I heard the sound of a gun firing, the woman dropped to the ground. I stood frozen to the ground unsure what to do. "You can't get away." Sabertooth growled.

Anger slipped through me, I growled my hands were shaking as a giant wave of snow sent Sabertooth flying, into a tree. The woman looked at me holding a dart gun, I growled again. Another wave of snow went flying at her, she went down, and the snow gripped her. I waved my hand over, her face was covered, I quickly helped the woman up and let her lean on me.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Just a bit ahead." She said weakly.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I have too," She said back. "You're an innocent person in this," We kept walking. "Right up ahead."

In front of us was a large wood cabin with two floors, and three doghouse windows. I helped get her up to the green door, she pushed it open, and I dragged her in. I found the nearest sofa and gently placed her down. I quickly stepped out taking a breath and raised my hands, the footsteps in the snow disappeared; I smirked and gently shut the door my worry for now was on the woman who help me.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 8 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, but I do own my Oc's ok.**

_Italic Means Thinking or thoughts_

"Like mother like daughter" - Leila Lawler

**Michyo61 thanks for the alert add, and moonlight33 thanks for the fav add.**

* * *

"What can I do to help you?" I asked coming to the woman side.

"She got me in the shoulder-blade," The Woman said. "You need to get the dart out and clean the wound sweetie."

"Sweetie?" I asked.

"I have already that you're my daughter Matilda," The Woman said. "I would recognize my daughter."

I froze for a second.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"We can talk later but right now we need to fix the wound." The Woman said.

I shook the fear off; I pushed her hair off seeing the wound. I took a breath and somehow I got the dart out.

"Where are your medical supplies?" I asked.

"Next to the oven in a white box with a red cross." She said back.

I quickly ran grabbing the box and headed back to the woman. I started to clean the wound.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome," I said. "If you're mother then why did you give me away?"

"Matilda," She said. "I didn't think I could raise you by myself."

"So you gave me to nuns?" I question.

"I did what I thought was best," She said back turning to face me. "You're now a beautiful young lady," I look right in her face; she had the same nose as me. My gut suddenly growled. "I'm guessing you must be hungry let's get some food in you."

**Time Lapse**

She placed a piece of meat loft in front of me.

"The reason why I came you up was because I didn't think I could handle raising you by myself you see I was young only eighteen and your father was a drifter but a handsome man and as all young girls do I fell for him and him for me." She said.

"You mean Logan?" I asked.

"Yes that's his name," She said back. "My mother your grandmother nearly kill me when she found out I was with child, my friend Rose was the one who help me delivery you, in her father cabin you were a perfectly healthy baby 8 pounds and 10 oz with a full head of black hair."

"Why did you name me Matilda?" I asked.

"I was in church asking for help," She said. "And the name came to me. I crossed to live out here my mother started to call me a slut and a freak of nature, I found out later that I was a mutant and I see that you're a mutant yourself, I saw how the snow move," I looked down clearly embarrassed that someone knew I felt my chin being pushed up. "Don't be embarrassed of what you are, your different accept it."

"I know," I said back. "Were trapped here with Sabretooth and that woman they hoping that Logan will come to find me."

"About that how did you meet Logan?" She asked.

"He that's the school that I go too," I answered "Xavier School for the gifted youngest, the headmaster Mr. Xavier is the one who told me that Logan was my father."

"Really now?" She asked. "Why not stay that the school it would have been safer."

"I needed to find my mother, my birth Mother." I answered back.

**Time Lapse**

"I have a feeling you might fit in some of my clothes," She said. "When I was younger that is."

I still could not bring myself to call her mom.

"Sure," I said. "I mean Sabretooth and that woman have my bag."

"Come along dear," She said heading towards the stairs, I followed her. "There a spare bedroom and bathroom up here, the main bedroom is downstairs with a bathroom."

I kept following her, as we headed into the spare bedroom to see a full size bed the frame was dark brown and the sheets were white with a blue and white blanket, she went into the closet and pulled the door open showing full closet. "I'm sadly a pack rat but I'll have your pick."

"Thank you really." I said back.

"Think nothing of it." She said. "I'll be downstairs if you need help with anything just call." And like that, she walked away; I could hear her walk downstairs.

I took a breath and started to look through the closet. I mangled to find some clothes that would fit me. There were mostly plaid shirts; one had a touch of lace on the collar. I also found jeans. I could smell something was cooking; I quickly changed into one of the pair of jeans I found. I headed downstairs following the smell of the food. She was firing something up.

"It smell good." I said.

"I'm just making some grilled cheese sandwiches," She said. "Do you want one?"

"Yes Please." I said back.

"I knew that my clothes would fit you nearly perfect," She said. "We're head into town tomorrow and fill up on some food."

"But what about that woman and Sabretooth?" I asked.

"We can handle it," She answered. "I believe you have my ability control over water."

I looked down clearly embarrassing.

"Yes," I said back. There was a sudden bang on the door, causing do of us to jump. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." She said back.

I started too walked towards the door, water was appearing around my wrist, and I pulled the door open ready to shot whoever was there, but no one was there apart from my duffel.

"What the," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's my duffel." I said back.

"Bring it in," She said. "We're check it was any bugs."

Time Lapse

Thankfully, there were not any bugs in my duffel. We were driving into town, in my birth mom's old red pickup truck.

"It will a quick shop." She said.

"Okay." I said back.

"Just a word of warning," She said. "Antler is a very small town. Meaning your grandmother, will more than likely find out and wants a visit."

"Okay." I said back.

"She's a little crazy," She said. "She very high brow, don't be surprised if she curses you out and call you some name that are not right."

"Alright." I said back.

**Logan P.O.V.**

"So she ran to someplace call Antler, North Dakota?" I asked as Storm was flying the jet.

"Yes, she was looking for her birth Mother." Storm said back.

"That's dumb," I said. "She was safe and sound, but now she decided to go on a fool run."

"Logan," Storm said. "She wanted to find her mother; I will agree with you that she was unwise to leave the school."

I just rolled my eyes at her, even though she did not see it; I prepare myself for the fight that was going to come.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 9 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


End file.
